The Complications of Love
by Izzy Saunders
Summary: Okay 1. I LOOOOOOOOOOVE Scandal Kerry Washington is too beautiful and Tony Goldwyn O.O omg, but...I really think that Fitz needs to choose who he wants. I mean when hes upset with Livvie hes with his bitch wife (hate Mellie) but when hes not mad at Livvie hes with her and its like his wife doesnt exist. For example, ahem, Defiance. Well you know what went down. Summary inside -
1. War Proclaimed

**Summary: This is set when Rowan tells Olivia that Fitz will not see a second term (3x11). Quinn is not in B6-13, she and Huck are a thing. The shooting has not happened and Olivia has come to terms with the fact that she will always love Fitz and that its never over between them. Dont worry the shooting will happen just at a different point in time. Jerry and Karen are still young, Jerry is 8 and Karen is 6. I also changed a bit of (ugh I hate saying her name) Mellie's past. She did get raped but she also had an affair with Andrew Nichols. So Fitz wasnt the first one to cheat. Rant Alert! Okay so I hate that in Scandal they make it seem like Fitzgerald was the one that fucked up their marriage. Mellie was the one that denied him love AND sex! I mean really! A man like that cant be denied sex (love too but more sex). I mean his libido is out of this fucking world. Anyway, they make it seem like its his fault their marriage sucks but really its Mellie's. She denied him love and sex, she was so stupid and insecure that she didnt tell him that his son of a bitch father raped her, she was the one that pulled away from HIM! Not the other fucking way around I mean really! Im not saying Fitz is not at fault here. He still committed adultery and thats obviously wrong but if you think about it if Mellie had just told him they could have worked through and moved on. They're marriage, I cant say would be the same because who knows. He still might have cheated but at least their marriage would have had a fighting chance. Jesus, I dont get it! Obviously I cant really do anything about it considering I own nothing except this plot but still! Rant over. Sorry about that. I went a little crazy. Exams are coming up and Im a tad worn out. This is obviously Olitz ^-^ Its all centered on how Olivia reacted, it might be OOC. I find it hard to really capture Olivia. If Im going about it wrong please tell me and I'll try my hardest to change it. If not then sit back, relax, and enjoy what I have to offer.**

* * *

"I know what happened I came here to apologize to you, to say that I'm sorry Dad."

Olivia's tone was assertive yet genuine. Despite her past with the man that sat next to her on the park bench , if he can even be called a man, he was her father. He was her father and without him she wouldnt exist. Sitting there, his expression impassive, he spoke,

"You know what happened,"

He chuckled, a bitter sound as a smile spread across his face, though as soon as it appeared it was gone being replaced yet again by that same stoic expression,

"You have no _idea_ what happened. You have no idea what is currently happening. You are skipping around in a field full of bombs and mistaking them for daisies."

He turned to look at his daughter, his eyes staring boring into hers. Olivia couldnt read them, his eyes were emotionless and for a moment she thought how a man like this could exist. How could a man like this really bear to be alive? She didnt pity him, no, she sympathized for him. Though, all that sympathy she felt for the man before her, the words he uttered next made her heart stop cold in her chest,

"This, dear, sweet child is what happened. The married man you cant seem to stay away from had me abducted and locked me up in chains and spoke to me about the way you taste while he allowed the terrorist who snaked her way into my marriage bed to clear you as air space! What happened was, the man you screw betrayed me by freeing the woman that gave birth to you as a bargaining chip! What happened was, the man that defiled you also defiled an organization that _I _gave my soul to build. _That _is what happened. What is currently happening is that President Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III has made an enemy, the worst kind of enemy because I know all his secrets. I know where every body is buried, and the greatest weapon I can use against him coincidentally calls me Dad. Uncommon valor was a common virtue, but the thing about that quote Olivia is that it is from the good old days. It no longer applies. Today everyone is afraid, everyone _should _be afraid. The President should be very afraid, and if I were you Olivia I would be terrified. I would pick up whatever chips you have left and run as far away as possible from that burning building known as the White House. Run, Olivia, run because mark my words Fitzgerald Grant is not going to make it to the end of his term."

Olivia could only stare at him, at the self built monster before her. Her voice was lost, her eyes searching for something in his, anything that she could use as his weakness and yet she found none. Her blood ran cold as his the severity his words held sank in. Her mind was buzzing, she was speechless. All she could think of was the outcome if he succeeded. All she could think about was Fitz.

Fitz.

Fitz.

Fitz.

Fitz.

She tried to call his bluff using the only words she could manage to construct,

"You wouldnt dare."

He replied almost instantly,

"Watch me."

Elijah "Rowan" Pope stood up and began to walk away, his daughter watching every step until he stood behind her,

"Start grieving now Olivia. Rend your garments, curse the heavens it will save you time down the road. But first, _run._"

And with that , he was gone. Olivia only sat there staring, all sorts of scenarios running through her mind. She thought about the outcome, she thought about the damage, every little detail played out in her mind, but primarily...she thought of the man she loved.

Fitz.

Fitz.

Fitz.

Fitz.

"Fitz."

Her voice was barely a whisper, going unnoticed by the other residents of the park. To anyone else that name would be meaningless, to anyone else that name wouldnt hold any significant value, but to her...To Olivia Carolyn Pope that name meant everything. That name sent her heart and body ablaze whenever it dared touch her lips. That name was her everything, her endgame, the love of her life.

"Fitz."

Her voice, louder but still soft, wavered. She would not cry. Right now, she had to be a Gladiator. Gladiators Do. Not. Cry. Her mind snapped into action, seeking out a plan, any plan, that could prevent the fire that was about to burn the White House to the ground. She thought of everything and anything. Finally,coming to a conclusion, she stood up and went towards her destination. She whipped out her phone and punched a number,

"Liv."

"24 hours."

"Liv?"

"Im letting you off your leash for 24 hours."

"Liv..."

"I need you to get me some information on Elijah "Rowan" Pope. I want everything. I know we've already been through this but I need more. Anything you find, no matter how small, is crucial. Do whatever you need to do. "

Her voice was powerful, like the Gladiator she was.

"Liv thats..."

"Can you do it?"

"Of course, anything for you Liv."

"Thank you Huck. If anyone asks where I am..."

"I'l tell them you're handling something."

"Thank you Huck."

"Anything for you Liv."

Liv hung up the phone and put it back in her purse. Her Gladiator face was on, she looked ready to fight.


	2. We're Almost Halfway There

**Summary: This is set when Rowan tells Olivia that Fitz will not see a second term (3x11). Quinn is not in B6-13, she and Huck are a thing. The shooting has not happened and Olivia has come to terms with the fact that she will always love Fitz and that its never over between them. Dont worry the shooting will happen just at a different point in time. Jerry and Karen are still young, Jerry is 8 and Karen is 6. Teddy, I might make you know who pregnant idk yet. I also changed a bit of (ugh I hate saying her name) Mellie's past. She did get raped but she also had an affair with Andrew Nichols. So Fitz wasnt the first one to cheat. Rant Alert! Okay so I hate that in Scandal they make it seem like Fitzgerald was the one that fucked up their marriage. Mellie was the one that denied him love AND sex! I mean really! A man like that cant be denied sex (love too but more sex). I mean his libido is out of this fucking world. Anyway, they make it seem like its his fault their marriage sucks but really its Mellie's. She denied him love and sex, she was so stupid and insecure that she didnt tell him that his son of a bitch father raped her, she was the one that pulled away from HIM! Not the other fucking way around I mean really! Im not saying Fitz is not at fault here. He still committed adultery and thats obviously wrong but if you think about it if Mellie had just told him they could have worked through and moved on. They're marriage, I cant say would be the same because who knows. He still might have cheated but at least their marriage would have had a fighting chance. Jesus, I dont get it! Obviously I cant really do anything about it considering I own nothing except this plot but still! Rant over. Sorry about that. I went a little crazy. Exams are coming up and Im a tad worn out. This is obviously Olitz ^-^ Its all centered on how Olivia reacted, it might be OOC. I find it hard to really capture Olivia. If Im going about it wrong please tell me and I'll try my hardest to change it. If not then sit back, relax, and enjoy what I have to offer. Im just going to keep the summary here just in case you forget or whatever Im feeling lazy. Okay who else hated the last episode of the 3rd season? Anyone?**

* * *

"Mellie we're through talking about this. Its done."

Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III walked into his office dismissing the very pregnant First Lady. She scoffed and waddled after him, closing the door behind them,

"Mellie..."

"This will ruin you! Are you insane!? The American people will not re-elect a divorced president! This will ruin everything we've worked for! After what I've done to get you into office this is how you repay-"

"Excuse me? What _you've _done? Melllie, I dont understand how you've constructed this profound thought that you actually contributed in getting me elected. You did nothing. All you did was sit next to me, kiss babies, smile, and make sure that you're dress matched my tie. You're _ornamental _Mellie, not _functional. _You need to get that inside your mind now. Now, if you're worried about the children there's no need. I will be filing for full custody of Karen and Jerry, and as soon as soon as you give birth I will be filing for custody of that child as well so dont worry. You wont have to be burdened with our children anymore."

Mellie flinched at his words. He just didnt get it did he? He couldnt do this without her! She made him! She shaped him into everything he is today! She made him a winner and THIS was how he repaid her!? She deserved to be First Lady and she would be damned if she let him take her spot and give it to his whore! She'd be damned if she let Olivia fucking Pope take her seat in the White House. She smiled at her husband,

"Fitz,honey, you're tired. You're tired and you're not thinking straight. Now if you would just consider-"

"There's nothing to consider Mellie. I've made my decision, all you have to do is sign the documents."

Fitz went into his desk drawer and pulled out a manilla envelope. He dropped on the table in front of Mellie and stared at her,

"Just sign them and we can quit this charade. Arent you tired of pretending? Arent you tired of putting of the lies? Everyday we have to pretend to be in love Mellie and I just cant do it anymore. Now, if you sign the papers we can-"

"We can what?! We can "be friends"?! Hm? What Fitz!? This will destroy any chance you have of being a second term President! And me!? Did you actually think I would even consider giving up my spot in the White House so what!? So you can move your wh-"

"I'd be VERY careful how you end that sentence Melody."

Fitz tone was sharp yet calm. He was done. He was done with the lying, the sneaking around, the charade. He was done with the manipulations. He was done. If the American people could not see him for the intelligent, courageous, bold, chivalrous leader he was then he didnt want it. He didnt want to be President if it meant having to suffer and lie for another 4 years. He had been waiting for this for 4 years. He need this and he knew somewhere deep down that Mellie needed this too. Mellie needed to be set free just as much if not more than he did. He sighed and walked over to where Mellie stood. He took her hand in his and looked into her eyes,

"Mellie you are an intelligent woman, you're a beautiful woman,and at one point you were my world. But now, I see it Mellie. Everyday I look at you and I see it. You dont want this anymore, you simply dont want me-"

She caressed his cheek and started a lie,

"What are you saying? Of course I-"

"No you dont Mellie. Its okay. I've known for a very long time and deep down I know you've known it too. You dont want me anymore. Im trying to set you free Mellie. Im trying to give you another chance at life, at a better life. Im trying to give you what you deserve and what I couldnt. You deserve someone who loves you, someone that will let you be heard. You deserve better Melody. I want you to have better."

Mellie searched his eyes for something, deceit perhaps? He was playing her, he had to be. It was too genuine, too sincere, for him not to. He hated her, she could see it in his eyes everyday. He hated her so why? Why?

"Mr. President Im-oh! Im sorry am I interrupting?"

Fitz and Mellie turned to face Lauren, dropping their hands from another. Clearing his throat Fitz spoke,

"Of course not Lauren. What is it?"

"Well,um, Miss Pope is here to see you. I didnt know if you were busy or not so I thought..."

"Its alright Lauren. You can send her in."

The young secretary smiled and called out to Olivia who walked in with a smile,

"Mr. President, Madam First Lady, its great to see you. Madam First Lady hows the baby?"

Mellie only looked at Olivia then to Fitz then back to Olivia and smiled,

"Olivia you wouldnt happen to have a pen would you?"

Reaching into her purse, Livvie pulled out a pen and handed it to Mellie. Smiling, Mellie opened the folder and took out the papers signing each one and handing them to Fitz. Fitz only looked at her as his wife began to make her way to the door stopping before exiting,

"Olivia?"

"Yes?"

For once since she figured out about the affair Mellie gave a Olivia a genuine smile,

"Take care of him."

With that she exited the office, closing the door behind her. Olivia looked at Fitz with a confused and curious expression,

"What was that about?"

Fitz smiled and sat on the couch, his legs crossed and propped up on the table,

"Mellie just agreed to a divorce."

Olivia's expression turned to one of surprise when he spoke those 6 little words.

Divorce?

Mellie?

Agreed?

"Livvie?"

Divorce?

Mellie?

Agreed?

"Liv?

"..."

"Olivia"

Fitz stood up and walked over to the love of his life wrapped his arms around her. She hadnt noticed but tears had began to fall slowly down her face. She couldnt think, she couldnt speak. This was...She had been waiting so long and...

"Fitz..."

Her voice was barely a whisper but he heard it. He stroked her back and whispered to her comfortingly,

"I know Livvie. I know."

"Fitz..."

"I know."

"We can finally...?"

"Yes."

He pulled away from her and wiped the remaining tears off her cheek with his thumb. She closed her eyes at his soft, feather like touch.

"Fitz..."

"I know Livvie."

He gathered her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers, his tongue conquering hers instantly. For a while they only stood there, their tongues doing an intricate dance until they had to pull away to breathe. Livvie looked at Fitz, his eyes dark with passion and lust. She breathed out,

"No more lies."

"No more lies."

"No more sneaking around."

"No more sneaking around."

"We're in this together."

"Livvie,"

Fitz took Liv's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently. It was a small gesture but it spoke so many words,

"We're in this together."

He wrapped his hands around her waist and brought her closer to him. Olivia groaned as his erection pressed hard against her,

"Please Fitz,"

"What do you want Livvie?"

His voice was smooth and screamed so many emotions. He pressed harder into her. She shivered and whimpered,

"Please Fitz, take me."


	3. No More Stolen Moments

**Summary: This is set when Rowan tells Olivia that Fitz will not see a second term (3x11). Quinn is not in B6-13, she and Huck are a thing. The shooting has not happened and Olivia has come to terms with the fact that she will always love Fitz and that its never over between them. Dont worry the shooting will happen just at a different point in time. Jerry and Karen are still young, Jerry is 8 and Karen is 6. Teddy, I might make you know who pregnant idk yet. I also changed a bit of (ugh I hate saying her name) Mellie's past. She did get raped but she also had an affair with Andrew Nichols. So Fitz wasnt the first one to cheat. Rant Alert! Okay so I hate that in Scandal they make it seem like Fitzgerald was the one that fucked up their marriage. Mellie was the one that denied him love AND sex! I mean really! A man like that cant be denied sex (love too but more sex). I mean his libido is out of this fucking world. Anyway, they make it seem like its his fault their marriage sucks but really its Mellie's. She denied him love and sex, she was so stupid and insecure that she didnt tell him that his son of a bitch father raped her, she was the one that pulled away from HIM! Not the other fucking way around I mean really! Im not saying Fitz is not at fault here. He still committed adultery and thats obviously wrong but if you think about it if Mellie had just told him they could have worked through and moved on. They're marriage, I cant say would be the same because who knows. He still might have cheated but at least their marriage would have had a fighting chance. Jesus, I dont get it! Obviously I cant really do anything about it considering I own nothing except this plot but still! Rant over. Sorry about that. I went a little crazy. Exams are coming up and Im a tad worn out. This is obviously Olitz ^-^ Its all centered on how Olivia reacted, it might be OOC. I find it hard to really capture Olivia. If Im going about it wrong please tell me and I'll try my hardest to change it. If not then sit back, relax, and enjoy what I have to offer. Im just going to keep the summary here just in case you forget or whatever Im feeling lazy. Okay who else hated the last episode of the 3rd season? Anyone?**

* * *

"Please Fitz, take me."

Thats all it took to spur him into action. He swept Olivia off her feet and carried her to his bedroom, their lips never leaving one anothers. Gently, he set her on the bed taking in the sight of his beloved. Her breathing was heavy, coming and going in gasps, her eyes were half lidded, her cheeks dusted with a slight blush,

"Please Fitz. Dont make me wait any longer."

He smiled, he had been waiting 4 years for this but it felt like his entire life. He was going to savour every moment of this,

"Patience Livvie. Patience is key."

Livvie groaned in frustration. She wanted him NOW and she'd be DAMNED if she was going to wait. She'd been waiting for this for 4 years, 4 long painful years. They felt like an eternity and now that it was finally happening, she felt as if she couldnt breathe. She was so happy,

"I love you Olivia."

Her breath hitched in her throat as one by one he began to undo the buttons on her shirt with his teeth,

"Fitz I-"

His tongue flicked out and licked between her bra clad breasts, earning a moan from the young Fixer. He chuckled and slowly slide the shirt off his beloved tossing to some unknown place. He pressed his forehead to Livvies and whispered softly,

"I cant remember my life before you were in it."

He pressed her hand against his chest, his heart hammering against his rib cage,

"Something was always missing. I didnt know what until the day we met."

Olivia's eyes filled with tears, her heart felt like it was going to burst. She loved this man so much and he loved her. Suddenly, after all this time, it all seemed possible.

Vermont.

Babies.

Mayor.

Jam.

Marriage.

It all seemed so...so real. Now, maybe just maybe, all the dreams they had, all their hopes, maybe they could all become a reality. No, not maybe, they WILL become a reality. Because if she knew Fitz he would make damn sure of it. They both would.

Together.

They were in this together.

"I tried you know."

Fitz began to make his way down Olivia's body, kissing every part of exposed flesh he could find,

"I tried to stay faithful to Mellie. I tried to be a good husband to a woman who didnt want me, to a woman who didnt love me and who I didnt love. I really did try, but then you...you waltzed into my life and I just couldnt deny you."

"Fitz...I.."

"You're undeniable Liv. You know that right?"

Livvie smiled then gasped. She hadnt noticed her pants and panties had been removed until he felt Fitz softly blowing on her bundle of nerves,

"Oh God..."

She arched her back, silently pleading that Fitz wouldnt deny her any longer,

"Please Fitz...Dont deny me any longer."

Fitz smiled and looked at his Livvie. He brought her in for an earth shattering kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. He pulled away to catch his breath,

"Damn Liv. You have no idea what you do to me."

Livvie giggled despite herself, her hand reaching out out to cup the obviously bulge in his pants,

"I think I have a hint."

Fitz moaned, Livvie's hand started to rub him slowly, driving him insane,

"God...Liv.. you need to stop...God."

Liv smiled. When Fitz was out there he was a strong, chivalrous, bold leader, the President of the United States. Out there he was Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. But here, with her, here he was Fitz.

He was her Fitz.

"Livvie,"

Fitz grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head and smirked,

"Okay you've had your fun. Now,"

He yanked off her bra and cupped her breasts, earning a moan from her beautiful lips,

"Its my turn."

Fitz dipped his head to Olivia's chest, catching her right nipple in his mouth. His tongue swirled around the bud until was standing tall. He repeated the same motion to the other, making Olivia's breath quicken,

"Fitz...please...I need you!"

Fitz laughed, biting and nipping at Olivia's exposed flesh,

"Oh? In what way?"

Olivia moaned in frustration as Fitz's tongue made contact with her sensitive bundle of nerves only to vanish as quickly as it came,

"God! Fitz I need you to fuck me! Fuck me Fitz!"

If it was possible, Fitz's smile would have stretched to oblivion,

"Your wish is my command."

Quickly, Fitz threw off his clothing, pulled Olivia's legs onto his broad shoulders as he aligned himself with her,

"Are you ready Liv?"

Quickly, without hesitation, she nodded, biting her lip. She was too ready. Slowly, Fitz slid himself into her slick folds. She took him in inch by beautiful inch,

"F-Fitz...ugnnnn..."

Livvie's eyes clenched shut as she relished in the feeling of him sliding inside of her,

"Open your eyes Liv."

She couldnt, she couldnt look at him. Her heart might literally burst if she did,

"Livvie look at me."

His voice was strained, he was fully sheathed and ready to move but he needed to know she was okay. He needed confirmation that she wanted this as much as he did. Slowly, Liv opened her eyes and with a glance he knew. He started slowly, trying to get the right rhythm. Livvie's moans spurred him on, encouraging him to go faster,

"God Fitz!"

"Livvie...Jesus..!"

She brought his lips to hers, swallowing his groans. The tension coiling within her nearly unbearable as she clung to the man she loved, her legs on his shoulders, her fingers laced with his, her heart pounding in her chest. She sobbed his name against his mouth as she came, her slick walls clenching and convulsing around him forcefully commanding his release only moments after, his body tense and shivering above her,

"Livvie...God...I love you so much."

Fitz buried his head into her neck, inhaling her,

"I love you Livvie."

"I love you too."

* * *

**I was really tired when I wrote this chapter so there might be a lot of errors. If there are I am so sorry. If not then its a miracle. **


	4. We're In This Together

**Hello beautiful people! I hope everyone has had a splendid day; if not I'm sorry. I can't sleep so I thought, "Hey why not write a chapter or two." It's 03:33 here and I'm wide awake. Honestly, I should be sleeping but I'm not so there's no use complaining about it right? Anywho, this is the fourth chapter in The Complications of Love. I know it's been a while since I last updated and I take full responsibility. For those who follow/favourite my story Beautiful in My Eyes, I will be posting a new chapter sometime later today no later than tomorrow (Saturday). Question: Has anyone else watched the latest episodes of Scandal? Aren't they amazing?! If you've watched them please I need to talk to someone about them! Anyway enjoy this chapter or don't it's your choice :) No pressure! **

* * *

"Come on, say dada. Come on!"

Fitz smiled as the tiny baby tried and failed to address his father,

"Come on!"

"Give it time Fitz."

The man turned and smiled as his gaze settled upon his radiant wife. Those nice, smooth legs, toned, soft caramel thighs complimented with that perfect plump arse, and those beautiful round breasts made his mouth water. To top it all off, her midsection jutted out like a balloon; she looked positively radiant. Unfortunately, she had clothes on, but that was a problem that could be easily be solved.

"Hello beautiful."

Olivia smiled and walked over to her absolutely beaming husband, her hand resting against her swollen belly,

"Hello Mr. President,"

She bent down and gave her man a quick peck on the lips and smiled,

"And hello to you to my beautiful baby boy."

She smiled at the beaming baby that was trying to stand on his own and walk towards her. She walked over and scooped him up in her arms, kissing and blowing a raspberry on his cheek. The little boy squealed and cooed happily. Fitz stared at the both of them for a moment, relishing at the sight of his son and his 7-month pregnant First Lady playing like there was no tomorrow. It made his heart swell.

"Dad!"

"Daddy!"

Fitz looked up and if possible his smile became bigger,

"Ger! Karen! Hey guys!"

His older children ran to him and tackled him to the floor, hugging him like they hadnt a care in the world. Livvie looked up and smiled,

"Hey guys!"

Karen and Gerry Grant turned from their father and beamed.

"Hi Mummy!"

They ran to Olivia and gave her a tight hug, mindful of their little brother and the fact that she was carrying their little brother or sisters.

"Hi little baby."

Karen picked up her baby brother and held him in her arms, smiling at the young boy,

"Sweet Baby."

Livvie looked at Karen, an eyebrow arched at the familiar pet name,

"What did you call him?"

Karen looked up at Livvie and smiled, her eyes twinkling in the same fashion of her father,

"My beautiful Sweet Baby..."

"Liv...vie..."

"Liv...vie..."

"Livvie...ake...p.."

"Livvie...wake...up..."

"Livvie wake up."

Olivia woke up with a start, her eyes searching the familiar room. She turned over and smiled as she gazed into the beautiful eyes of the man of her dreams, figuratively and literally.

"Mmm, hi."

Fitz smiled and kissed her cheek,

"Hi."

Livvie rolled over and looked at the clock beside the bed,

"Don't you have Presidential work to do?"

Fitz glanced at the clock and smiled,

"Nope, Karen and Gerry are coming to visit today so my schedule is clear."

Olivia smiled, she knew how important Fitz's children were to him. She knew that if he could spend every minute with his kids, he were his life. A thought popped into her head that made the smile slip from her face unaware that Fitz was staring at her,

"Liv? What's wrong?"

She looked at him; the look in her eyes was unreadable. It worried him,

"Mellie's pregnant Fitz."

Those three simple words were enough for him to know,

"Liv-"

"She's **_pregnant_** Fitz."

"Livvie just-"

"You can't divorce your **_pregnant_** wife. That would make you unelectable and after everything that's happened you deserve a second chance at the-"

"Olivia!"

Olivia kept her gaze away from Fitz.

"Look at me."

He whispered in his deep baritone.

"Look...at...me..."

Slowly, Olivia reluctantly met his gaze. Fitz cupped her cheek, his thumb stroking her full lips,  
"_**I**_..._**love**_...**_you Olivia. _**Regardless of what's happened in the past, I love you. I will always love you. If the American people can't see me for who I am regardless of who I'm with then that's their right."

Olivia searched his face for a hint of doubt, but he stood strong,

"Now, why don't you and I go in that bathroom and give the maids something to complain about."

Fitz kissed her neck, nipping at the abused and sensitive skin. Livvie moaned and smiled,

"With pleasure Mr. President."

Fitz beamed and scooped the love of his life into his arms,

"Shall we?"

Liv giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck,

"Take me."


End file.
